


In Close Quarters

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lime, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Quarantine, Yaoi, and there are an odd number of pilots, because this is Gundam Wing, but not infidelity, by Keelywolfe, can't leave one out now can you, ref. to 1x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by  Keelywolfe--Set after Endless Waltz, under the assumption that the G-boys are working for the Preventer's, Wufei and Duo are stuck together in... interesting circumstances.





	In Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The laboratory was nearly empty, all the other doctors having fled as soon as they could. There was nothing else they could do about the situation until the next day, and, while they usually didn't mind staying in the lab until all hours of the morning, caught up in this new experiment or that new test, today staying any longer than necessary was more than their nerves could handle.   
  
The lone woman in the lab was standing in front of the round porthole window of the quarantine chamber, wishing very much to follow in the doctor's footsteps, or to be really anywhere at this moment in time than here.  
  
"It'll only be for 48 hours," she said placating, "Was there anything else you needed?"  
  
"Yeah, I needed to say this sucks!"  
  
Une sighed and rubbed her temples wearily. "Yes, Duo, so you've said several times now. But there is nothing to be done for it. You'll just have to wait it out. We'll be back in the morning with some breakfast for you two, and the monitors were alert us if anything is wrong." She fled the room quickly before Duo could offer up another barrage of protests.   
  
"Please, don't let them be sick," she muttered under her breath. He'd only been locked up for fifteen minutes at best. Two weeks of constant surveillance throughout their illness and she'd probably be looking for new doctors. The only question would be whether Duo killed them or they killed themselves just to get away from him.  
  
***  
  
"This sucks," Duo muttered again, jerking on the too-large bottoms of his pajamas as they sagged downward. "They could have at least gotten us some decent clothes."  
  
Wufei, sitting on the single bunk in his own pajamas, didn't bother to look up from his magazine. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't be a problem," he replied, flipping a page.  
  
"I don't want to hold still!" Duo snarled. "I want to be in my own room, taking my own shower and sleeping in my own bed! Instead, I get this room, no shower and rock-hard slab masquerading as a mattress!" He flopped down on the aforementioned 'slab' next to Wufei. The Chinese boy spared him a glance.   
  
"It's no use complaining about it. We'll be out of here in 48 hours, Duo. Read a magazine or something."  
  
"A magazine?" He looked at the stack of books Sally Po had brought them and wrinkled his nose. "You want me to read a magazine? Don't you get it? We're in quarantine! There is a plague on the Colony that we were on not six hours ago!"  
  
"Yes, and we've both tested negative for it. They'll test us again tomorrow morning, and then once more on the last day. Even so, the chances of us being infected are miniscule."  
  
"Well, thank you, Professor Chang," he muttered. "Should I be taking notes?"  
  
Wufei ignored him and flipped another page in his Reader's Digest. Personally, he was more hoping Duo would rant himself into exhaustion and fall asleep. He liked the other boy well enough, but the next 48 hours promised to be very, very long.  
  
"I know!" Duo brightened, and for the second time Wufei raised his eyes from the magazine to look at his companion in quarantine. Duo Maxwell had an idea. Not good.  
  
"What do you know, Duo?" he asked carefully. Duo looked far too happy for his peace of mind.  
  
"What we should be doing. The perfect choice for all life and death situations," Duo announced, "Sex." With no more warning than that, he launched himself at Wufei, sending the magazine flying.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Chang Wufei was a trained fighter. He could disarm a man in seconds, could kill a man with a single blow, and, in general, he knew how to take care of himself. Which was why he couldn't figure out how one longhaired pajama clad boy could suddenly grow what seemed like four extra arms, all of which were trying to get beneath his shirt.  
  
"C'mon, 'Fei," Duo wheedled, yelping as Wufei managed to slap one of his hands away. "We could be disease-ridden right now, our lives could be in peril! You want me to die a virgin?"  
  
Wufei stopped struggling and blinked up at the American in shock. "You're a virgin?" Out of all the pilots, he would have never guessed that Duo...  
  
"Nah, but that's what they say in all the movies! C'mon, do -you- want to die a virgin?"  
  
"I'm not a virgin, Maxwell," he said, biting back a laugh. This was so ridiculous but somehow he couldn't be angry with Duo. It was always difficult to remain angry in Duo's presence, his manic cheer overflowed into everyone around him. He didn't need the plague, Wufei thought with a private smile, he -is- a plague.   
  
Duo brightened and resumed his attack on Wufei's pajamas. "Then what's the problem? You've done it, I've done it, so now we can do it together!"  
  
"The problem would be one Heero Yuy," Wufei said dryly and Duo froze, withdrawing his hands.    
  
"And why would Heero Yuy be a problem," he asked coolly, moving to sit on the other side of the bunk. Wufei frowned slightly at Duo's sudden change in demeanor. Had he said something wrong? Perhaps he'd made an incorrect assumption about the nature of their relationship?  
  
"I apologize if I offended you," he started hesitantly, "But I thought that Heero and you were..." He gestured awkwardly. "Involved."  
  
"Yeah? Well, that doesn't mean that he owns me, you know," Duo sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can do whatever the hell I want, and if he doesn't like it, he can piss off."  
  
Wufei raised a set of mental eyebrows. This was apparently a long standing argument between Yuy and Maxwell, and stepping in the middle of it was about as safe as trying to fight off a mobile suit armed with a plastic spork.   
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to do 'whatever the hell you want' with someone else, Maxwell," he said, turning away from Duo's pouting face. Retrieving his magazine, he took in its crumpled state with a frown before tossing it to the floor. "I'm going to try to get some sleep, I suggest you do the same."  
  
Flipping off the light, Wufei burrowed underneath the blankets and relished the blessed silence. For about ten seconds.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo stage-whispered to him, as if he wasn't lying right next to him.  
  
"I'm not having sex with you, Maxwell," he said, not bothering to open his eyes.   
  
"I know," Duo replied forlornly, "But...could you maybe..." He fidgeted and Wufei bit back a sigh. "Could you give me a goodnight kiss?" he blurted out. "I'm used to getting one and I can't sleep well without it and..."  
  
"If I kiss you, will you be quiet?" he interrupted. Duo nodded fervently and Wufei let the sigh escape this time. "One kiss," he conceded and regretted it instantly at the wicked gleam that appeared in Duo's eyes.  
  
"One kiss," Duo echoed, and he leaned forward and took it.  
  
Soft, was the first word that came to Wufei's mind. Gentle, soft lips caressing his own, and the delicate brush of a tongue over his mouth. He opened it automatically, all the reasons why this was a really bad idea flittering out of his mind as Duo deepened the kiss, exploring the dark warmth of Wufei's mouth. The wet flicker of a tongue teased over the hard edge of teeth before Duo pulled back slightly, sucking gently on the Chinese boy's lower lip. Then with sudden, bruising pressure, Duo seemed to -attack- him, lashing at his mouth with tongue and teeth, and Wufei couldn't breath, couldn't think and why wasn't he supposed to do this?  
  
They were both panting when they finally broke apart, Duo having practically crawled on top of the other boy, and Wufei found his hands had somehow gotten wrapped quite firmly in Duo's hair. Sighing deeply, Duo pulled back and stretched, joints popping as he arched his back and Wufei nearly groaned aloud at the display.   
  
"Thanks, 'fei," Duo said brightly, flopping back down on the bed and rolling over. He was snoring in a matter of moments.   
  
Wufei was still trying to gather his wits, as well as checking to make sure his tongue was still in his own mouth where it was supposed to be. His own body had come quite awake during Duo's little 'goodnight kiss' and he sighed mentally, resigned to at least a few sleepless hours.  
  
Settling back down, Wufei glanced out the porthole and froze as his eyes met a pair of cool blue ones. The figure outside the glass raised one finger to his lips, asking for silence, not that Wufei was able to say anything with his heart throbbing somewhere in his throat. A long tense moment went by before Heero shook his head slightly and smiled, offering a tiny salute before walking back out of the lab.  
  
Swearing softly under his breath, Wufei resisted the urge to smack the braided boy awake. "I hope he makes you suffer for that, Maxwell," he muttered to his snoring companion. "This is going to be a long incarceration."   
  
-finis-


End file.
